Love You, Brother!
by Silvas
Summary: The continuation of the ending in the movie, it's rather sad so I guess I should alter it a bit. Cloud saved Kadaj from a bitter fate, now he had the boy under his care. A story about their life afterwards. Cloud x Kadaj, Tifa x Cloud later on, some hints
1. Prologue

Title: Love you, Brother!

Warning: nothing serious for now, maybe later :D…..and spoilers

Pairing: Cloud x Kadaj, I love Kadaj he's just so damned beautiful, wish I could own him (in the dream) but I guess I'll be satisfied if Cloud can do it on my behalf (Go, Cloud yay!)

Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Final Fantasy VII are owned by Square Enix, not me….**

That was all

He losed. What he had tried to achieve in the first place by trying to revive their mother? Had she really existed after all? Besides all of the sordid things became remnants of her. What had he been fighting for? He didn't know anymore. He felt like he was the biggest fool.

But it was over. He would be able to rest, becoming no ones puppet, just HIM. He as himself. Wasn't it a wonderful thing? He opened his tired eyes, looked up at the worried face of his brother who was holding him in his arms. Kadaj never noticed before, but Cloud had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Blue, like the color of ocean, so deep and beautiful.

"Nii-san…" He whispered. He never hoped for forgiveness, no, he had done too many evil deeds to deserve that. He saw an understanding inside of those eyes and it was more than enough. Cloud knew it, to live with only a single purpose, created only to fulfill that, he had no other choice.

The first droplet of rain began to fall. Planet was crying, she shed tears for all living beings that died, for the destruction she had to endure. He caused that, didn't he? Few droplets fell to his cheeks; they stung, like they were capable of making holes in his skin. He could feel his hand began to dissolve. The rain was acid to him, soon he would be gone, no trace left that he had existed. Will he be turned into the lifestream? He hoped so; he didn't want to dissolve into nothingness.

Strong arms gently lowered him to the ground. He sighed, closing his eyes. This was it, his last moments, he only had to wait.

One second…

Two seconds…

Ten seconds…

One minute….

He frowned. Something was wrong. Why hadn't he dissolved already? It shouldn't take this long. The pain…he even didn't feel the pain. Out of curiosity he opened his eyes, and gasped. Cloud lay above him, his weights supported by his hands so he didn't crush him. He shielded him from the rain.

…Why? Why did he do that?

" Nii-san…" His voice was close to begging," Move aside…."

Cloud looked down at him, his face filled with determination. He shook his head," No, Kadaj, I've decided, no more victims."

"But..the planet wants it…she wants me to die…and mother-"

"Enough of mother!" Cloud growled, his usual gentle eyes filled with fury. Only Kadaj could see it, the pain and desperation hiding beneath that." Can you decide anything by yourself? You had this mother controlling you for Gods know how long; it's time to put an end to that! Tell me, Kadaj, I want you to be honest. You want to live, don't you?

"…Yes…"

"Good. Now shut up and let me do this."

For the rare moments in his life he wanted to cry. Silvery tears welled at his eyes, before they ran down in thin rivulets on both of his cheeks. A second chance, was Cloud willing to give him that?

"…Thank you…"

"No need," Cloud smiled." I only do what I have to do."

"Hey! We haven't finished with you, traitor!" An angry voice shouted behind Cloud. Kadaj instantly recognized who it belonged to; even tough it was hard to see because most of his vision was blocked by Cloud.

"Yes!" Another, gruffer voice added." If we had to die then we'll take you with us!"

Yazoo lifted Velvet Nightmare, aimed the barrel at the blurred figure with blonde hair. The rain damaged his eyes and he couldn't see everything clearly. Something was odd. Cloud, why didn't he move? Did he hurt too? Well, it wasn't his problem anyways…

"Wait, Yazoo," Loz stopped him." Don't shoot, look…"

Yazoo squinted his eyes, damn, but it hurt to see. He moved closer, Loz tailed behind him. His right hand began to dissolve; the gun fell helplessly to the ground below. Great, now he couldn't shoot anymore, he would kill Loz for this.

His vision now was only an angry blur, the world was enveloped with gray. It took him a hard time to understand why Cloud was in an odd crouching position. He was shielding, or rather protecting someone else, someone with silver hair and black leather outfits just like him.

"Kadaj…"He found himself whispering. In a stance like trance he knelt down beside his little brother, smiled down when those wide eyes regarded him with sadness, flickered to the part of his right hand which was almost dissolved completely. Yazoo lived only for Kadaj, to be his guardian, protecting him of any coming harms. He failed to revive their mother, but at least he didn't fail Kadaj too.

"Take care of him," he turned his gaze to Cloud.

"I will," Cloud replied firmly," I'm sorry I can't help you too."

"It's okay," Loz laughed." Kadaj will live, it's enough for us. Oh, man now my feet are turned to smoke this is really annoying!"

Cloud watched as both of the men slowly dissolved, evaporated into thin green smoke, flying to the sky above. It joined with ribbon of lifestream, ready to begin their journey of healing the planet, running in a never ending cycle, forever. Kadaj didn't say anything; he didn't need to, for Cloud could feel it, the pain inside of his heart. Those men were his only relatives, his comrades in battle and he might never know anyone else besides them.

It took hours for the rain to stop falling, Cloud waited for it to completely stop; he didn't want to take any risks. Kadaj looked like he wasn't strong enough for walk so Cloud decided to simply carry him. He wasn't heavy; in fact he was pretty light. Of course, he was almost as slender as a girl. Those green mako eyes fluttered open; they were looked up at him with trust. Cloud realized that since now he was the sole pillar for Kadaj, for the boy had no one else in the world, no purpose to live. But all would be okay, because he was his little brother and he promised to protect him. For the first time in his life Cloud Strife, a great hero, finally understood how it felt to have a sibling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Notes: hmm, prologue….short eh? I didn't know why I started this; I mean I never write anymore for ages! Guess Kadaj successfully broke through my immune system . 

Okay…so review, review?

Hoei, Cung, buat kamu nih, baca ya :D


	2. The Long Trip

Title: Love you, Brother!

Chapter one: The Long Trip

Warning: nothing serious for now, maybe later :D…..and spoilers, great deal spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen the movie.

Pairing: Cloud x Kadaj, hints of Sephiroth x Cloud just now. Remember only hints, won't be developed more than that, I like Sephy, I really do, but for me he's being reserved for other character beside Cloud (he-he, have someone in mind?)

Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Final Fantasy VII are owned by Square Enix, not me….**

Hours later they sat together in a train moving to Nibelheim. Cloud didn't know why he decided to go to that town; many bad memories had happened there, some he wanted so much to forget. But he didn't have other possible choices, did he? Going back to Midgar was obviously impossible. Wu Tai or Rocket Town might become a good town to settle down in for a while but he didn't want to run into Yuffie or Cid by accident. He would have to offer many explanations, being asked questions by a worried Tifa or an annoying Barret and he wasn't ready for that. No, he corrected, they weren't ready for that.

He sighed. Tifa would be worried sick right now. They could search all over the city looking for him, or his corpse. They might think he didn't survive the battle. He had done this once, when he lost his mind and went into hiding in Mideel, and he didn't want to do this once again. If only he had other choice… His cell phone, the one he recently bought since the old one had gone missing, maybe it had dropped somewhere in the middle of the fights, was a bump against his back pocket. He switched it off when he got onto the train, relieved that no one had remembered to call him before.

He was running again, he knew that. Tifa would surely scold him for this, if she ever forgave him for making her worried. But he wasn't alone this time; he had someone who needed him more than her, more than all of his friends. He couldn't abandon him; he was his responsibility for now on.

He felt a surge of warmness fill his heart every time he glanced down to the slumbering boy. In his whole life Cloud never had any siblings, being the only child he was. He remembered when he was small he used to look down from his window, staring with envy at groups of children who were playing with their brothers or sisters who were oblivious to their surroundings, trapped in their own happiness. Cloud wanted to become apart of them, running, laughing, holding hands with each other. Sometimes he'd imagined himself in his room with an older brother or sister of his dreams, playing tag or singing together like those children outside. He was happy, but it hadn't lasted long, cause every time he'd looked around he'd find himself sitting on a cold floor inside a big house where no one was around. Alone.

But then he'd met Tifa, Barret, and little Marlene and suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. He knew they loved him, just like he loved them. Only no matter how close their bond was, Cloud still wasn't able to shake off the empty part of his heart which he had carried since childhood, a part which longed for someone to fully understand him. Someone who was capable of sharing his burden, because he hated to admit it but he wasn't human just like Tifa or Barret were.

Only Kadaj was different, he shared the same fate as him. Cloud smiled. That was it, maybe finally after all those years he would finally be able to fill the aching loneliness inside of his heart. Unconsciously he lifted his gloved fingers up and gently caressed the silver strands which seemed so soft to touch. He tucked the long bangs at one delicate ear shell, only to have it fall stubbornly again back to their usual place, covering half of the youth's face. Kadaj looked so innocent when he was sleeping with no twisted lines that used to mar his face. It was hard to believe that this was the same person who was capable of destroying Planet with both of his hands, who could easily bring destruction to human beings. Sephiroth…well, Sephiroth always had threatening aura around him wherever he was around, but Kadaj looked relatively harmless at the first sight with his slight built and pretty face. Yes, he's pretty, a word that Cloud had thought before only suitable for describing a woman. It looked like Kadaj was the only exception.

He heard a low sigh and long lashes fluttered opened to show pair of glowing emerald orbs beneath, looked slightly dazed for a moment. They scanned the almost empty compartment they were seated in before they stopped at Cloud's blue ones. Kadaj smiled, the first expression Cloud had ever seen on his face besides the cold arrogant smirks or manic laughter. Cloud thought that he liked it and could very much get use to it.

The boy settled back at his previous position, curled up beside Cloud's larger frame.

"Nii-san, I had a dream… This time she wasn't in it. She was before… Every time I closed my eyes she was always there, like she waited behind my eyelids. Now that she is gone, does that mean I could actually be free?"

Cloud continued stroking the soft silky hair beneath his fingers. "Yes, Kadaj, you're free now, just like me…"

He could feel the boy stiffened against his shoulder." Nii-san…why don't you hate me?"

There was a deafening silence before Cloud shrugged. "Well, why should I?"

" I tried to kill you before, more than once. I possessed those kids, summoned Bahamut to destroy Midgar, and other awful things, that's more than enough reasons to hate someone I think."

"I know how it feels to be controlled, Kadaj," Cloud said gently." Trust me, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Constantly having voices in your head, forcing you to do things you don't want to. I almost went crazy because of that. Stop saying it like it's all your fault… Well others might say it is but not me. I know you didn't have any other choice, just like Sephiroth…"

"There was a part of me who's not me," Kadaj whispered hesitantly," The part which always longed for mother, for guidance. Having no anchor in your life is threatening so at first I welcomed it happily, only sometimes when it began to lust for destruction and I couldn't hold down the desire it slowly drove me mad…" The boy paused as he doubted whether he should continue or not. When he did, his voice was small and scared." May, may I make you her replacement? I think I need an anchor for a while… That's it if you don't mind," He added quickly.

"I don't," Cloud assured him," A free person doesn't need an anchor, Kadaj, but until you get a hang on that I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"Thank you…" The teen sounded genuinely grateful. "Um… may I ask you another question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

That pair of emerald eyes looked straight at him, an unreadable emotion playing in their depth. "Nii-san…you love Sephiroth, don't you?"

Cloud chocked, frozen in the spot he was in. His heart almost jumped out from his ribcage. Never in his life had he imagined that those words would roll out so innocently from the boy who sat rigid beside him, clearly waiting for an answer. He felt his head reeling. Did he? Did he love Sephiroth?

Cloud stared down at the floor; that question had been flashing through his mind hundreds of times before. Each time he had shaken it off before he could dwell on it further. He was afraid because he knew the answer would hurt him, adding yet another scar to his already burdened heart. But he was now being asked directly, the question being shoved right in front of his face, there was no way he could dodge it again. He took a deep breath, and just as he had been afraid of, a pang of pain pierced through his heart when he said it.

"Yes."

"I knew it," Kadaj never wavered his gaze, like he could see deep down of Cloud through his eyes. "Every time me or Yazoo mentioned or hinted about him you had a longing expression painted so clearly on your face. When he possessed my body I didn't see hate in you, instead you looked genuinely sad because you knew you had to kill him again."

"I don't know if I'm that easy to read," Cloud laughed nervously.

Kadaj smiled." And the reason why you saved me was because I reminded you of him."

"No!" Cloud half yelled." I saved you because it was the right thing to do, Kadaj, you deserve a second chance. I don't want to kill anymore, not if I can avoid it. This has nothing to do with him."

Kadaj shook his head; soft silver tresses fell to cover his eyes. "No. Nii-san, don't lie to me, you know that I'm right."

Cloud opened his mouth, gaped for a while, trying to object; only no voice came out. Nothing should be denied. He took a defeated sigh. "Well…maybe part of it yes, you remind me of him…but I really wanted to save you because I care about you. Kadaj, whatever happens you're still my sibling, brother, wasn't plenty of times you called me that?"

"Yeah…"The boy snuggled close; a comforted sigh escaped his lips." But I want you to know that you can pretend that I'm him, I don't mind, at least I can do that for you."

"No, Kadaj," Cloud firmly replied," You're you, you're not him, you both are two different people."

Kadaj didn't answer. His thin fingers reached out to hold onto Cloud's, the pale skin contrasted so briefly against the dark material of Cloud's gloved palm. He threaded their fingers together, looked down at their joined hands wistfully. "You're not going to abandon me right? You're the only one I have left."

"I won't." Cloud gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be beside you every single day until you grow bored of me."

"Then I'm not going to be afraid of anything," Kadaj smiled," Because when you're with me everything will be okay."

Cloud was a little bit surprised by the amount of trust the boy harbored towards him. Hours ago they still pursued each other's throats like pair of mad dogs; how fast had the hatred had gone now that Kadaj willing to depend his life on him?

But it might be how he was made to be. Kadaj had been taught to always look up, strived for one single purpose in his life that also made him strong, Jenova. Now that she was gone Kadaj had to turn to the closest resemblance of her to guard his confused mind for losing the sole purpose of his life, and it turned out to be Cloud.

"Just sleep," Cloud said gently." I'll wake you when we arrive later."

"Okay," Kadaj replied with a huge yawn. He closed his eyes like an obedient little child, which in some ways he was. He fell back to sleep almost immediately, a comforting weight against Cloud's shoulder. Wave of protectiveness washed over Cloud and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to protect this boy so danger couldn't reach him. There might be rough road ahead of them but he wouldn't be afraid, because once again, he wasn't alone this time.

TBC

Note: I'm a lazy person, very LAZY person, so please, please send me feedbacks, or I would lose all of the urges to write again (my muses never live long sigh). Your reviews will encourage me and nothing work better than that.

ReaPerSouL : hehe, thanks, senangnya ada orang Indo yang juga suka ama Cloud x Kadaj, there's never much CXK fics in this fandom so I thought I had to make one. Tell me as soon as you get your fic being written, I'll am going to love reading it :D


	3. Settle Down

Love you, Brother!

Chapter two: Settle Down

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

Warning: hmm…great deal of spoilers to those who haven't seen the movie. Hints of Cloud x Kadaj throughout the story…ehehe but that's what you all have been waiting for, right?

Forget About Me: hehe, gimana udah bikin fanfic nya? Aku nungguin loh…

RuByMoOn17: hehe, yup I can speak malay, but I'm Indonesian, not Malay. Thanks for your reviews, you're so kind! huggles

Cloud brought plenty of gil with him, more than enough to take care of their life for at least one month. He rented a house at the outskirts of Nibelheim, one that had been built near the mountain. The surroundings were relatively quiet and deserted, with only a few other houses lining the road. It was a good thing, Cloud didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, and risking a chance that somebody might see and recognize him.

He dumped a large amount of gil into the palm of the house owner, a plump old woman with warm face. She was the kind of woman who you could immediately like at the first sight, a motherly figure. Cloud felt that he liked her already. From the chat he knew that news from the outside didn't spread well in Nibelheim; no one knew about Geostigma which had become an endemic at Midgar, or the attempt to summon Bahamut by three silver-haired men trying to destroy the city. Kadaj stayed silent behind him during the conversation, his hand still latched firmly against Cloud's. He knew the boy probably felt bad from hearing his evil deeds with a third person point of view, but Cloud needed to know. It was important to learn about the condition and situation of the city if you were going to hide inside it.

He told the house owner a made up story about their backgrounds, of how their parents died because of Geostigma, of how they tried to forget the bitter memory and went traveling to find a good place to start a new life. She believed it all, even went as far as sympathizing with them and shedding tears.

Cloud felt bad to lie to such a good woman like her but he didn't have any choices. Either this or he couldn't rent the house. They were both tired from the exertion of the battle and the long trip in the train. Kadaj didn't say anything but Cloud knew that he probably used all of his strengths for standing up by himself and not sliding down and collapsing to the ground

The old woman must have noticed it too since she reached out to hold onto Kadaj's shoulder, her eyes shone with concern. "Poor lad, he has been through a lot…"

Kadaj recoiled from the touch like it was burning, the scowl quickly pasted on his face. He took a step back, unconsciously hiding behind Cloud, using him as a shield. "Do not touch me!" He hissed.

The old woman drew back her hand in shock, clearly unprepared for the harsh response. Cloud cringed inwardly; it looked like some parts of Kadaj didn't change at all. Because he stopped acting like a prick in front of him didn't mean that he would do the same toward other people.

"Please forgive him, madam," Cloud quickly apologized." He doesn't like people touching him, must be because the trauma of losing our parents."

"It's okay, I know it must be hard on you," She smiled." Well I must be going right now, but if you need any help feel free to come to my house. I live only a few houses away. Can you see the one with the red roof? That's mine."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

She gave him a light pat on the shoulder before turning to leave, smiled warmly at Kadaj who glared back in return from his position behind Cloud. Cloud sighed, waiting for the old woman to walk far enough before he grabbed the silver haired boy gently by the shoulders, spinning him around to face him. The emerald eyes looked up at him in questioning, head slightly tilted to one side in an innocent gesture. Cloud sighed again. Oh well, how should he do it?

"Listen, Kadaj!" He said gently, brushing back long strands of hair away from the fair face." You shouldn't be too harsh , she was only showing her concern."

Kadaj immediately pouted," I can't? But I don't like her!"

"Why not? She's a good woman to me."

"That's easy. I don't know her so I don't like her!"

It was good Cloud had had enough experience of dealing with children from an orphanage; if not he would be sweating already for being faced with such an obviously childish statement.

"You mean you could like someone only if you know them? But Kadaj, remember, you didn't even give her a chance in the first place. So how could you two like each other? You might not have enough experiences in dealing with people but it can't continue this way, you have to loosen up a bit. Your attitude could bring us trouble one day."

Kadaj chewed on his bottom lip and looked thoughtful. "I don't want to bring any trouble to you," he said after a while." I don't know if I can do this but I promise I'll try. I'll behave if that's what you want."

Cloud smiled and patted the boy's head gently." That's my good little brother. Now come inside, shall we? I know you're tired so let's take you to the bedroom and then you can sleep as long as you like."

Kadaj let himself be dragged away by Cloud, a smile lingering at his lips. He never knew but it felt good to be praised, like something warmed his body from the inside. It almost felt like when he drank a cup full of steamy hot chocolate on a cold rainy day. He wondered if he became a good boy whether or not Cloud would praise him again. If that was so, he would do anything his brother ordered him to.

Some days had passed since they decided to stay at one of the small houses on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Everything was going on smoothly. Cloud went monster hunting every morning, killed whatever monsters he could find near the town to collect gil. Sometimes the villagers also gave him gil as a token of appreciation.

Ever since the young swordsman moved to their town the roads became relatively safe from monsters that usually lurked around at night. Cloud didn't take Kadaj with him, the boy had lost his souba at the last battle, probably left to rust somewhere along with the debris that used to be Shinra Headquarters.

Cloud had been afraid that Nibelheim would arouse all of his bitter memories but to his surprise he had none of that. Every time he passed the run down building of Shinra mansion he would stop in front of the gate, waiting for the wave of apprehension, despair, or any of the negative emotions to wash over him. It never happened. It was true what people said, that time could heal anything. Cloud came back to the place where all of his nightmares had begun, all of his pain, to find that it couldn't affect him anymore. He finally had been freed from his own demons and nothing could make him happier other than that.

He glanced down at his watch; the time had shown that it was time to go home. Cloud wiped his sweat away with his free hand, the other holding onto the heavy buster sword at its current position of being slung over his shoulder. Blood stained his gloves and clothes from the monsters he'd slaughtered earlier and he couldn't help but grimace in disgust. It smelt bad. No matter how many times he did this monster killing Cloud was positively sure he wouldn't get used with the smell. He planned to get back into the job of doing delivery service like he used to do at Midgar, but first he had to gather as much money as he could. It wasn't cheap to start a new business nowadays, no matter what kind of business it was.

He wanted to kill few more monsters but if he didn't go back soon Kadaj would be worried. The boy didn't have much to do at home; he usually spent most of his times when Cloud went to work reading any kind of books he could find. He didn't strike as the type who liked to read but guess appearance could be deceiving. Cloud also found that Kadaj could act very sweet if he wanted to, not only to Cloud but to others as well. He smiled more often each days, talk politely to neighbours, even went as far as apologize for being harsh to Martha, the old woman who rented the house out to them.

It was good, but what was bothering Cloud was the fact that Kadaj did almost anything he asked the boy to do. No questions were asked, the boy would only nod eagerly and run off to do whatever tasks were assigned to him like a puppet. Cloud tried to explain to him one time that he was a free person now so he had the right to object if something went against his will. But the boy only smiled to him, saying that whatever Cloud wanted he wanted it also so there was no reason to object. Cloud lost all of his words that time but he sure wasn't going to give up. He would talk to Kadaj again sooner or later.

Cloud adjusted his heavy buster in one hand, fished out a key from his back pocket with another hand. He inserted the slightly rusted key into the key hole, the wooden door slowly swung open, and revealed a comfy living room with a blazing fireplace. Kadaj sprawled on one of the cushions, a book at his hand. He immediately looked up at the sound of the door being opened, a sweet smile blossomed on his lips and before Cloud could react he found himself being enveloped by pair of warm hands.

It had become a habit. Every time Cloud came home from a tiresome job of monster killing or just going to the nearest store to buy something Kadaj always welcomed him with a hug. Cloud usually liked it, it was cute, but not on one of the rare occasions where he was dripping blood like this time. He wanted to reprimand the boy but at the next second he found himself effectively silenced by a soft peck on the lips.

"Welcome back, Nii-san," The boy still hasn't loosened his grips around Cloud." I missed you, you know…"

Cloud didn't know what to say, a finger found it's way to his lips where he still could feel the kiss Kadaj had given him, red tints immediately coloured his cheeks. He sighed and looked down to the oblivious boy who snuggled happily into him.

"Kadaj…" He gently detangled himself, holding firmly to the thin shoulders to get the boy's attention. Green eyes looked back with confusion, but then realization settled in and he looked slightly sheepish." Uh…I did it right, didn't I? Um…what did they say it was…a kiss?"

Cloud heaved a sigh." Yeah, it's a kiss. How did you get the idea to give me a kiss?"

"Oh, I read it in this book," Kadaj pointed to a book he currently holding with the other hand. The cover showed a young man and woman as they embraced each other tightly, a heated kiss was shared between them.

'Oh, no wonder,' Cloud thought,' I should've been able to guess it.' He made a mental note to pay more attention to the books the boy bought next time they decided to visit the local book store again. No more romance novels.

"I don't know how to explain this but you have to know. Brothers don't kiss each other, Kadaj, lovers do."

The boy pouted." Really? So what are lovers?"

Cloud suddenly empathized with any mothers out there who had to explain these kind of things to their grown children. He wished he'd paid more attention to Tifa when she had to answer questions coming from the curious orphans. But there was no time for regret now so Cloud answered with the first answer flashed through his head." Uh…lovers are two people who love each other?"

"Then why am I not allowed to kiss you?" Kadaj crossed his arms, sulking. "I love you, Nii-san, you know that and I suppose you love me back…" He grew a bit hesitant. …You do. Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Cloud embraced him in a tight hug. "But they're different, Kadaj. The love between you and me and the love lovers have."

The boy didn't answer anything. He only made a sigh and burrowed himself deeper in Cloud's arms. Pairs of thin arms rose to circle the older man's waist." I don't know. They never taught me about love."

"It's okay," Cloud stroke his silver hair soothingly. One day you'll meet someone destined only for you, fall in love, and then you'll perfectly understand what love actually means."

"Like when you met Sephiroth?" The boy pulled back a little. Green eyes are searching for Cloud." That time you understood that you loved him?"

Cloud raked a hand through his spiky hair, smiled sheepishly." Er…actually it started as mere adoration, he became a commander and all…but hell, yeah…I guess it was."

For a moment Kadaj continued staring at him, unnamed emotions were reflected in his eyes. But then he smiled back, only a slight tugging of his lips, exactly the opposite from the radiant sunny smiles he usually reserved for Cloud. In fact the boy looked rather sad. Cloud opened his mouth to ask but Kadaj quickly detangled from him, muttering something like he had to prepare supper and hurried out of the living room.

Cloud stood rooted to the spot, staring at the door where the boy had vanished. He thought and thought but no matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't catch of what had gone wrong. So he simply shrugged, headed to the bathroom for a good long shower to remove any trace of blood and gore from his body.

End chap

Author: wee I love Kadaj sooo mucchhh, Squeeze Kadaj :D

Kadaj: O.o

Cloud: Hey! I love him too! pout

Author: I know, I know, don't glare at me, geezzz. Here, take him!

Cloud: hehehe, let's go to the bed, honey!

Kadaj: yipeee :D


End file.
